Medical facilities, such as hospitals, use patient control devices, such as nursecall devices, to allow patients to alert nurses and control environmental settings such as light levels and television channels. The nursecall device normally includes control circuitry inside a case and is placed in a patient's bed for easy access. Because the nursecall device can be located anywhere in the bed with the patient, the unit can easily become contaminated with various contaminants (e.g., debris, bodily excretions, bathwater, drugs, infectious bacteria and viruses, etc.). The case is cleaned and sterilized between patients, but this does not prevent contaminants from entering the nursecall device during use. These contaminants can damage the control circuitry, requiring the unit to be serviced. The nursecall device often also has buttons, switches, dials, and/or seams that may trap contaminants, making them difficult to remove. Further, contaminants can potentially leak back out of the unit, increasing the possibility of cross-contamination and/or cross-infections. In many cases, these contaminants are not detected until the nursecall device is taken apart for servicing.
Also, the case is often made of a porous material, making it susceptible to premature damage as it absorbs cleaning solvents and other liquids. The case should be cleaned frequently for proper hygiene, but the harsh solvents may discolor or even damage the case, especially over time.
There is a desire for a structure that prevents contaminants from entering the nursecall device or being trapped in crevices on the case while still allowing the nursecall device to be easily operable by a patient.